battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dimitri Mayakovsky
Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky (Russian: Дмитрий "Дима" Маяковский) is the deuteragonist in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3 as well as a supporting character in Battlefield 4. Biography Battlefield 3 .]] He is a Russian GRU agent that attempts to stop the People's Liberation and Resistance operatives from detonating a nuclear bomb in the heart of Paris. According to articles, Dimitri is a "cleaner" for the Russian intelligence agency, GRU. He will do whatever it takes to complete the mission. Mayakovsky used to be part of the Russian Spetsnaz and was part of the Vympel Unit. Kaffarov On November 8, 2014, Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir participated in a GRU operation in northern Iran to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer, who stole three suitcase-sized nukes from the Russian government and sold them to a man named Solomon. After infiltrating Kaffarov's villa and battling through his bodyguards, Dima manages to capture Kaffarov as he was about to make an escape via a Ka-60 Kasatka. Dima was able to extract from him information about Solomon's plan to bring the United States and Russia to war with each other by detonating the nukes in Paris and New York, which would happen "very soon". Comrades Dima later encounters United States Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn and tells him about Solomon's plot. He convinces Blackburn to work together to stop the attack in New York, while Dima and his unit attempt to stop the attack in Paris. Dima's mission in Paris ends in failure, and, as a result, is diagnosed with radiation poisoning, Dima then starts to show the early symptoms of it; this is shown by the peeling of skin on his forehead. Battlefield 4 Kunlun Mountains Dima had been imprisoned in the same facility as Recker and Irish, for unknown reasons (Most likely captured, interrogated and tortured by either Chinese, Russians, the remnants of the PLR or an unknown group. Unfortunately, it is possible that it is only a specluation.). He talks of having survived the nuclear explosion in Paris six years prior and sets out to help Irish and Recker escape, though he states they are the ones doing him the favor. Hannah later rescues the three and manage to get to a cable car, but the car is shot and severely damaged by a helicopter, resulting in the car tumbling down the mountain. The members of Tombstone survive but its confirmed by Irish that Dima was killed. Dimamayakovsky.jpg Mayakovsky Writing.png BF4Dima2.jpg|Dima's character model in Battlefield 4 Trivia *Dima, Vladimir, and Kiril are the only characters who speak Russian in the missions "Comrades" and "Kaffarov," barring the one line that Kaffarov himself says. However, in "Kaffarov" when he meets Blackburn, he speaks in English. *His third-person model is the Russian Recon outfit, minus the headset and balaclava *In the mission, "Kaffarov", he is seen in first person wearing an olive green Gorka suit, but when Blackburn encounters him he is wearing a black sweater. **In the mission "Comrades", he wears the same suit in first person view, even though his teammates wear black ops sweaters. **At the end of mission "Kaffarov", when playing as Blackburn, you can see him in the aforementioned black ops suit *Dima is the only playable character to meet and talk with another playable character - Henry Blackburn in Battlefield 3, and Daniel Recker in Battlefield 4. *Before the events of Battlefield 3, Dima trained Solomon after finding him fighting the Soviets during the Soviet-Afghan War. *According to Battlefield 3: The Russian, Dima was born in Moscow, trained the Iranian Revolutionary Guard and was awarded the Order of Alexander Nevsky and the Order of Saint Andrew. *Dima is fluent in English, Arabic, Persian, and French, as well as his native language, Russian. *Dima's appearance is dramatically different in Battlefield 4, due to being modeled on a different actor. His appearance in Battlefield 4 is much closer to that of Solomon from Battlefield 3. This is possibly influenced by the novel Battlefield 3: The Russian, where it is indicated that he is close enough in appearance to Solomon that the two can be mistaken for each other. ca:Dmitri Mayakovsky ru:Дмитрий Маяковский Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Player Characters